


Sorciers du Dragon

by KarenKilla



Series: Harry Potter et Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Twins Who Lived
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Rhaegar avait pour ami les jumeaux Potter, il les appela donc pour leur demander leur aide lorsque la situation s'aggrave à Westeros. Lorsqu'il désire renverser son père afin de devenir roi déjà mais surtout lorsque suite à ses plans et ses actions, une rébellion éclate.





	1. Prologue

Rhaegar avait souvent été menacé, il était le prince héritier après tout, et son père avait perdu l'esprit depuis longtemps, cependant il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Des sorciers l'avaient capturé et conduit dans leur monde, où il était à présent attaché à un mur, pour une raison qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi. Ils ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole à part pour lui dire qu'il avait intérêt à se taire et à ne surtout pas causer de problèmes. 

C'était un peu insultant d'être capturé ainsi, Rhaegar était un excellent combattant pour autant il n'avait rien pu faire contre les pouvoirs des sorciers. Ce qui était un peu normal, après tout cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus aucun contact entre les deux mondes, celui des sorciers et le Royaume des Sept Couronnes. Un fait auquel il faudrait remédier, on ne pouvait se défendre contre une chose dont on ne savait rien. Le mieux serait que des sorciers viennent vivre à Westeros mais il n'était pas sûr de rencontrer des gens adéquat.

Ces gens là ne l'étaient pas, ils étaient des idiots et pire encore des idiots dangereux et sadiques. Il avait déjà été témoin d'une séance de torture, ils avaient dit qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe et qu'elle le méritait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une sang-de-bourbe, mais il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit méritait ce qu'elle avait enduré avant de rendre l'âme. Il avait été réellement horrifié, il avait l'habitude de voir de la violence, son père pouvait être cruel, mais jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose....

Comment allait-il se sortir d'une telle situation ? 

Qu'est ce que ces sorciers lui voulaient ? 

Pourraient-on le sauver ? 

Qui étaient-ils ? 

Pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi ? 

Des centaines de questions traversaient l'esprit du prince héritier, il avait toujours été un érudit, il n'était devenu un guerrier que parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Le prince héritier devait être capable de se battre, et il avait été doué mais il n'avait pas vraiment aimé ça. Il avait toujours été plus un érudit qu'un soldat, les livres, la musique, tout cela avaient un attrait pour lui, une beauté qu'il ne trouvait pas dans les armes. Néanmoins il connaissait son devoir. Malheureusement savoir manier une épée de manière plus qu'efficace ne servait pas à grand chose lorsque ses mains étaient attachées et qu'il n'avait pas d'arme à proximité. Surtout que pouvait-il faire contre des êtres dôtés de magie ? Des êtres capable d'immobiliser quelqu'un avec deux mots, de torture quelqu'un avec un seul, de tuer avec deux ? Quoiqu'il aurait peut-être une chance au combat au corps à corps, d'après les corps de ses kidnappeurs ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire un exercice physique régulier, encore moins difficile. Contrairement à lui. Ils semblaient se reposer entièrement sur leurs pouvoirs, ce qui pourrait être leur perte avec un peu de chance. 

Quoique ses ennuis ne seraient pas terminés pour autant. Que ferait-il après ? Comment rentrerait-il chez lui ? Tout les sorciers étaient-ils ainsi ? Ou accepteraient-ils de le renvoyer à Westeros ? Il ne pouvait après tout pas faire le voyage seul, cela demandait de la magie et il n'en avait pas, c'était un fait. Il avait donc besoin d'aide, aussi agaçant que ce soit, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Seul, sans soutien dans un monde d'où il ne connaissait rien.

Il avait bien sûr penser à trouver un moyen de rencontrer des sorciers, il était extrêmement curieux vis à vis de la magie, de leur culture et de leurs légendes. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça se passerait comme ça. Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce qu'il pouvait apporter pour changer les choses, pour améliorer la situation pour lui, lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans la cachette où il était enfermé. Faisant sursauter les hommes qui étaient avec lui.

"Tu avais dit que personne ne connaissait cette planque." cria un des sorciers, visiblement alarmé et en colère. 

"Personne ne devait savoir." répondit l'homme qui avait été accusé.

Tout les hommes étaient nerveux, c'était visible, que se passait-il ? Allait-il être sauvé ? Ou condamné à un sort plus terrible encore ? Pourquoi avaient-ils peur ? Ces gens seraient-ils ses sauveurs ou ses prochains geôliers ?

Tandis que les hommes se dirigeaient vers la porte, des bouts de bois dans les mains, c'était ainsi qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs d'après ce qu'il avait vu, l'attention de Rhaegar fut attiré par une forme qui se déplaçait dans l'ombre. Il dut lutter pour ne pas crier sous la surprise, et la peur. C'était une panthère. 

Allait-il être dévorer par cet animal ? C'était une nette possibilité, il était attaché, incapable de se défendre et elle était énorme, non pas qu'il ait une grande expérience avec les panthères, il n'en avait jamais croisé mais elle était imposante. Capable de le tuer en quelques secondes de ça il était certain. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais croisé le regard d'un animal avec des yeux aussi verts, ou une telle intelligence dans le regard. C'était presque humain. 

Il resta silencieux, il avait hésité à hurler après tout il était un otage, ils avaient besoin de lui non ? Donc ils ne le laisseraient pas se faire dévorer par une panthère. Néanmoins l'intelligence dans les yeux de la panthère le stoppa, pourquoi il ne le savait pas vraiment mais il resta silencieux. Il avait bien fait, vu qu'elle se désintéressa de lui pour se concentrer sur les gens qui le retenaient prisonniers. Qu'attend cet animal pour attaquer ? Que fait une panthère là en plus ? Etait-ce normal dans ce pays ? Il manquait cruellement d'information. Une chose qui l'irritait au plus au point, il adorait lire, apprendre des choses et là ça ne lui était d'aucun secours.

Il observa la panthère tandis qu'elle attendait, il ne savait quoi, les hommes ne s'étaient toujours pas rendus compte de la présence d'un prédateur derrière eux. Ils n'avaient pas de très bons instincts c'était clair. Arthur s'en serait aperçu immédiatement c'était sûr. De même que le reste des chevaliers de la Garde Royale. Sans leur magie ils ne semblaient pas très capables. 

Ses yeux violets s'agrandirent en voyant que la panthère changeait de forme. Comment ? Hallucinait-il ? La panthère ne pouvait pas être réelle, nul ne pouvait changer de forme ainsi, passer d'animal à humain. Il en était certain. Même les rumeurs des pouvoirs des Enfants de la forêt, des sauvageons, même eux ne le pouvaient pas. Pourtant c'était ce qui était arrivé. La panthère s'était transformée en une femme, une femme aux cheveux noirs, longs quoiqu'attachés, mais de manière différente vis à vis de Westeros, bien plus simple. Il n'avait jamais vu une tenue aussi ajustée d'ailleurs, surtout pas sur une femme, son pantalon était presque collé à ses jambes, sans compter son postérieur qui était mis en évidence. Rhaegar se sentit rougir et détourna le regard pour observer le reste de cette femme, le haut aussi était près du corps, un décolleté marqué quoiqu'il n'avait vu les tissus qu'elle portait. La veste qu'elle avait était aussi dans un matériel étrange, comme des écailles de serpent mais il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose. 

Il pouvait voir plusieurs cicatrices sur elle, dont une à la main, mais aussi une à la joue et il en voyait aussi une sur le front. Elle avait des yeux verts, bien plus intenses que les Lannister, plus beaux aussi. Ceux des Lannister étaient vert, comme de l'herbe, tandis que ceux de cette femme étaient plus comme l'émeraude. Pourquoi une femme portait de telles marques ? Elle était clairement une noble, il en était sûr, quelque chose dans sa posture, dans ses pommettes, dans l'état de ses habits... tout cela lui disait qu'elle était d'une famille importante. Ou en tout cas qu'elle avait de l'argent. Pourquoi avait-elle souffert ? Les femmes de ce monde n'étaient-elles pas protégées dans ce monde ?

Il ne put pas s'interroger longtemps, en effet, elle avait apparemment entendu un signal, d'où la raison de sa transformation, enfin s'il n'avait pas halluciné. La porte s'ouvrit, et un combat commença, ses capteurs se défendaient mais c'était rapidement clair qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre les deux sorciers qui étaient face à eux, ou face à la sorcière qui s'était placée devant lui et le corps de la victime d'un peu plus tôt. Elle les protégeait et de manière impressionnante. Il y avait eu quinze sorciers dans la pièce avec lui, quinze personnes qui l'avaient maintenu captif, neuf étaient occupés avec les deux sorciers qui venaient de la porte. Les autres essayaient de gagner l'avantage face à la sorcière devant lui, en vain. 

Rhaegar ne s'y connaissait pas en duel de magie, c'était impossible, nul ne pouvait la pratiquer à Westeros, il était fasciné néanmoins. Et il voyait clairement la différence entre les trois nouveaux arrivants et les quinze autres, les trois étaient bien plus talentueux, ils semblaient être bien plus capables, avec de bien meilleurs réflexes. Ils lançaient des sorts bien plus rapidement et semblaient plus efficaces quoique moins destructeurs. Ses capteurs cherchaient à les tuer tandis que les trois étrangers n'essayaient pas de tuer, en tout cas pas tout le monde. 

"Qui .... qui êtes vous ?" demanda Rhaegar après que le combat fut fini, observant prudemment les trois vainqueurs, la femme l'avait libéré de ses liens. Il se tenait les poignets, les massant. Il avait été prisonnier plusieurs jours et on ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de liberté, ça avait été pesant, il leur était donc reconnaissant pour leur aide. Mais il restait prudent, il ne les connaissait pas et ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Ni pourquoi ils avaient attaqué.

"Sélène ?" demanda un des hommes, celui avec des cheveux noirs courts, ils lui arrivaient aux oreilles, qui partaient dans tous les sens, et des yeux émeraudes. Il était forcément lié à la femme/panthère, ils se ressemblaient trop pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ce qui était plus étrange chez lui, ce n'était pas tant les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le nez, mais c'était la marque sur son front, une marque en forme d'éclair. Quel genre d'arme avait pu laisser une telle blessure ? C'était très bizarre. 

"Elle est morte. On est arrivé trop tard." répondit la femme, Sélène, qui s'était agenouillé au côté du corps de la femme qu'ils avaient tué un peu plus tôt. 

"Je m'appelle Roger Davies, voici Hadrian et Sélène Potter, nous sommes des aurors. Vous êtes en sécurité à présent." dit l'autre homme, il était grand et musclé, bien plus que l'autre homme dont le corps était plus fin, musclé aussi mais plus comme Rhaegar au lieu la carrure d'Arthur, qui était très imposant. Roger Davies avait aussi les cheveux sombres, quoiqu'ils étaient longs, retenus en une queue de cheval, et ses yeux étaient noirs. Il était séduisant, quoiqu'il avait un air moins sérieux que les deux autres sorciers, il avait l'air plus accessible. Moins dangereux.

"Qui êtes vous ?" demanda la femme, d'un ton un peu agressif.

"Sélène." protesta immédiatement Roger Davies, mais la sorcière ne cilla pas. Son attention était sur Rhaegar qui le lui rendait bien. Il avait des centaines de questions pour eux.

"Quoi ?" rétorqua Sélène en haussant les épaules. "Nous ne savons rien de cet homme, il n'est clairement pas surpris par l'existence de la magie mais il est aussi clair qu'il n'y connaît pas grand chose. Il ne sait même pas qui on est. Ce qui est étrange vu la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. De plus les renseignements qu'on a obtenu vis à vis des plans des mangemorts disaient qu'ils préparaient quelque chose. S'il est un danger pour nous je tiens à le savoir. Et je n'ai pas la patience de jouer aux politiques en ce moment. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. Donc, qui êtes vous ?"

"Je m'appelle Rhaegar, je suis de Westeros." se décida de dire Rhaegar après un moment de choc. Aucune femme de Westeros n'oserait parler ainsi et vu les expressions, amusé et résigné, des deux hommes, c'était habituel. 

"Westeros ?" répéta confus Roger Davies.

"C'est un autre monde, dans le temps il existait des portails entre nos deux mondes, mais au fil des ans la magie pour le faire a été oublié. Peu de gens sont encore au courant de l'existence de cet autre monde et des continents de Westeros et d'Essos." dit Hadrian, observant avec une attention bien plus marquée l'homme devant eux.

"C'est pas le genre de choses qui t'intéressent normalement Potter." pointa Roger Davies, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Je voulais en savoir plus au sujet des portails." répondit simplement Hadrian, une certaine fermeté dans la voix.

"Les mangemorts sont donc allés capturer un Lord de Westeros. Ils espéraient peut-être une rançon ou des hommes en échange." dit Sélène, changeant de sujet. "Harry, tu penses qu'on peut le renvoyer chez lui ?"

Elle savait très bien pourquoi son jumeau s'était intéressé dans la magie des portails en premier lieu, dans l'espoir que Sirius soit toujours en vie, malheureusement ils avaient eu la confirmation que le Voile de la Mort était réellement ça. Un objet magique donnant la mort instantanée à tout ceux qui le touchait.

Elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de leur parrain que son frère, il avait eu plus de facilité à créer un lien avec Hadrian, néanmoins elle avait elle aussi tenu à Sirius et avait été dévasté par sa mort. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de replonger dans cette souffrance, ou de laisser son frère replonger dans tout ça, ils avaient fait du chemin depuis la guerre. Ils avaient réussi à remonter la pente, à faire le point sur la situation et à se construire des vies, ou en tout cas à commencer. Hors de question de tout détruire. Ou de laisser quiconque le faire. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait accepté de devenir une auror, au moins pendant un temps, afin d'arrêter tout ceux qui s'était allié à Voldemort, entendre leurs raisons et leurs actions et les juger en conséquence. Surtout ceux qui n'avaient pas l'intention d'arrêter d'être des monstres. Comme les hommes d'aujourd'hui.

Dans quelle case devait-elle ranger cet étranger ? Il était de Westeros, un monde dont ils ne connaissaient pas grand chose. Son attitude criait qu'il était quelqu'un d'important, d'intelligent et donc dangereux. Que voulait-il ? Etait-il une menace pour sa famille ? Pour le monde sorcier ? 

"Ca devrait être faisable, mais il me faut un peu de temps. Je être sur du rituel qu'on utilisera. Pas la peine de tuer des gens parce qu'on est pressé." acquiesça Hadrian. "C'est ce que vous voulez ?"

"Rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau et le plus rapidement possible oui." acquiesça Rhaegar. "Sans tuer des gens au passage également."

"Ils vous ont fait quoique ce soit ? On doit vous faire examiner pour s'assurer que tout va bien mais si vous êtes blessé mieux vaut nous le dire maintenant." intervint Sélène.

Elle n'avait pas senti de sang lorsqu'elle avait été sous sa forme animagus, mais avec la magie, ou la torture en général, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire grand chose. Certains mangemorts étaient des experts à la torture sans laisser la moindre trace et sans faire couler la moindre goute de sang. Le pire c'était que certains n'utilisaient même pas le sortilège _doloris_ , pendant des années elle avait été sûre que rien ne pouvait causer autant de souffrance que ce sort. Elle avait eu tort. Et puis pour régler la situation, ou en tout cas décider sur la marche à suivre, elle voulait que cet homme soit vu par Luna.

La femme de son frère était très douée pour déterminer la nature des gens, ce qu'elle allait dire, changerait l'attitude des jumeaux vis à vis de cet étranger. D'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Rhaegar Targaryen, en tant que prince héritier de Westeros avait l'habitude qu'on essaie de le manipuler, il avait appris à lire le langage corporel des gens, ce qu'ils taisaient. Il était quelqu'un de méfiant. Surtout dans une telle situation, où il était seul, sans arme et manquant cruellement d'information. 

Hadrian et Sélène Potter avaient appris très jeune qu'ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux même. Que les gens voulaient toujours quelque chose, surtout les concernant. Ils avaient appris à ne faire confiance qu'à un cercle très restreint de leurs proches. Surtout lorsque cela concernait une situation inhabituelle. Un piège éventuel. 

Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que de cette rencontre inattendue, naitrait une puissance amitié, un lien extrêmement fort. Un lien qui allait changer beaucoup de chose.


	2. Appel

Les jumeaux Potter avaient toujours été très proches, très complices. C'était probablement ce qui arrivait lorsque deux enfants passaient tous leur temps ensemble et ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre. Pendant longtemps ils avaient été la seule famille de l'autre, la seule personne qui se souciait réellement du sort de l'autre jumeau. Les années avaient passé depuis, et s'ils continuaient à tenir l'un à l'autre avec la même force, la même intensité, leurs vies avaient pris des chemins différents. Ils avaient rencontré d'autres personnes sur qui ils pouvaient s'appuyer.

Harry et Sélène vivaient ensemble dans la maison que leur avait légué leur parrain, Sirius Black, à savoir 12 Square Grimmauld. Ils s'y étaient installés après la Bataille de Poudlard, logeant aussi des amis qui avaient soit perdu leurs maisons, soit leurs familles, ou qui voulaient simplement soit ne pas être seul ou avoir un refuge. Harry et Sélène avaient été heureux de les accueillir, la maison était grande et eux non plus n'aimaient guère la solitude. 

La maison avait beaucoup changé depuis leur cinquième année à Poudlard, avoir gagné la loyauté de Kreature avait déjà fait beaucoup mais ils avaient aussi passé du temps à décorer les pièces. Une pièce après l'autre, se débarrassant des résidus de magie noire, des mauvais souvenirs, pour prendre un nouveau départ. Une activité assez thérapeutique après toute la violence qu'ils avaient vu et du faire. Une manière de créer. A présent c'était un véritable foyer, où ils vivaient avec plaisir, cela avec leurs amis qui étaient leur famille, et les enfants. 

Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, était venue vivre avec eux, ils ne la connaissaient pas beaucoup mais elle était la grand-mère de leur filleul, Theodore Remus Lupin et ils avaient voulu être présent pour lui. Vu qu'Andy, comme elle préférait être appelé, avait perdu presque tout à cause de la guerre, elle avait été heureuse de venir vivre avec eux. Non seulement pour avoir un soutien pour Teddy, mais aussi pour ne pas être seule et pour ne pas avoir à retourner dans la maison où il y avait ses souvenirs avec Ted, son défunt mari, et Dora sa fille, qui était morte à la bataille de Poudlard. 

Il leur avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer les uns aux autres, surtout avec Andy, mais ils avaient réussi. Après tout en dehors d'une rencontre, qui était resté brève, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de rapport avec la cousine de Sirius. Elle était une étrangère, qui faisait en même temps partie de la famille. Une situation pour le moins particulière et les premiers temps n'avaient pas été évident.

Andy restait la grand-mère de Teddy, tandis que Sélène avait pris le rôle de mère d'adoption. Un titre qu'elle était vraiment honorée de porter, elle aimait Teddy comme s'il était son propre enfant. Harry lui jouait plus le rôle d'oncle avec Teddy, mais ce n'était pas un problème non plus. Il restait très présent et disponible pour son filleul. Ca avait juste été un peu plus compliqué pour lui au début, après tout en dehors du fait qu'il devait se faire à l'idée qu'il avait porté un horcruxe dans sa cicatrice, il avait aussi commencé à fonder sa propre famille.

Luna était venue vivre avec eux après la bataille de Poudlard, son père était mort à Azkaban, où il avait été envoyé pour sa participation dans la résistance. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à livrer les jumeaux Potter et leurs complices, Ron et Hermione, aux mangemorts, Xenophilius avait été arrêté. Elle avait perdu tant, les jumeaux s'étaient sentis responsables, quoiqu'ils ne regrettaient certainement pas de ne pas s'être fait arrêté, mais même sans ça ils auraient tout fait pour l'aider. Elle était une amie après tout. Peu à peu la blonde avait réussi à surmonter son chagrin, tout en aidant les autres à faire de même. Ils s'étaient tous compris, avaient tous ressentis le chagrin et la souffrance à cause de cette fichue guerre. 

Et tandis qu'ils essayaient de prendre un nouveau départ, Luna et Harry passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Sortant surtout dans le monde moldu pour éviter les journalistes surtout, mais aussi le reste du public. Sélène l'avait vu, elle avait compris ce qui commençait entre eux, et ça l'avait fait sourire. Si elle appréciait les Weasley, surtout les jumeaux et les deux aînés honnêtement... Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Ginny et son frère formaient un bon couple, de plus elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander si la rousse n'avait pas utilisé un peu de filtre d'amour pour obtenir l'attention d'Harry. Elle se rappelait après tout très bien ce que Mme Weasley leur avait dit concernant sa propre relation avec Mr Weasley, au moins les débuts, et ça avait été pour le moins dérangeant. Si la relation avait duré, elle aurait vérifié. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, Harry avait eu besoin d'un échappatoire et la rousse avait paru être la solution idéale. Surtout vu qu'elle semblait aussi contente de l'arrangement. Voulant que son frère ait une chance de souffler un peu, de se détendre et de passer quelques bon moments, Sélène avait donc gardé le silence. Tout en restant vigilante. Mais il avait rompu après la mort de Dumbledore, et n'avait apparemment pas éprouvé le besoin de se remettre avec elle. Ce qui était une bonne chose aux yeux de la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes.

Le calme de Luna, sa personnalité plus douce, quoiqu'elle pouvait être plus têtue qu'Harry si nécessaire, sa manière de voir le monde et cette légèreté qui lui était propre... Tout ça était nettement préférable à la personnalité de Ginny. Qui semblait beaucoup tenir de sa mère, une forte tête avec une personnalité plutôt dominante. Sélène avait beau apprécier les Weasley, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle voulait une relation pareille pour son frère. A part si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, là elle ne se serait pas impliquée, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça aurait pu marcher à la longue. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient subi, ils voulaient tout les deux avoir le droit et la possibilité de prendre leurs propres décisions, de faire leurs propres choix. De vivre comme ils l'entendaient.

Luna apportait une légèreté à son frère, un bonheur, que Sélène ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux deux, quoique aussi un peu jalouse. Il fallait bien le reconnaître. Elle n'avait rencontré personne qui la complétait comme ils le faisaient, et si Teddy lui suffisait amplement, la sorcière aux cheveux ébènes ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle aimerait avoir d'autres enfants. Mais en attendant qu'elle rencontre l' _homme idéal_ comme disait Luna, elle se contenterait de ce qu'elle avait. Ce qui était bien plus que ce qu'elle s'était jamais laissé espérer. Un frère, vivant et heureux, un fils adoptif parfait, une sorte de tante en la personne d'Andy, une belle-sœur adorable depuis leur mariage un peu plus d'un an après la bataille de Poudlard. Ainsi qu'un neveu qu'elle comptait bien gâter, Xander James Potter était un bébé adorable, avec les cheveux noirs de son père et les yeux bleus-gris de sa mère. Sans compter bien sûr les amis qui continuaient à les entourer et qui faisaient de leur famille une assez grande. Elle en avait fait du chemin depuis le temps des Dursley où il n'y avait personne d'autre que son frère jumeau avec qui elle partageait un placard à balai. Certes elle avait aussi perdu en route, elle avait souffert, vu et commis des horreurs. Mais elle était vivante, ses proches aussi et donc elle pouvait avancer.

Les années passants, Harry et Sélène s'étaient ... disons éloignés, ils tenaient toujours autant l'un à l'autre mais après avoir fini de traquer des mangemorts, voulant se débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce cauchemar pour vraiment prendre un nouveau départ. Ils étaient chacun partit dans un chemin différent. Choisissant d'un même accord de quitter les aurors, ils n'avaient choisi de se joindre à ce groupe que pour s'assurer que les coupables paient réellement pour leurs crimes et qu'il n'y ait ni procès bâclé, ni innocent envoyé en prison et surtout qu'il n'y ait pas de corruption. 

Ils avaient voulu s'assurer que tout ça soit vraiment fini, et devenir auror avait été le choix le plus logique pour le faire. Ils voulaient après tout pouvoir vivre sans avoir à craindre une attaque à chaque instant. Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint ce stade mais ils essayaient. Le plus important de toute façon pour eux, c'était que leur famille puisse vivre, réellement vivre et non survivre. Une fois qu'ils avaient été content d'avoir arrêté les mangemorts, ou en tout cas la plus grande partie, ils avaient été heureux de démissionner. Quoique beaucoup avaient critiqué leurs décisions, mais après tout pourquoi voudraient-ils travailler pour le ministère après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ? Honnêtement ...

Et puis pourquoi se soucieraient-ils de l'opinion du monde sorcier pour vivre leurs vies ? Avec le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient retournés contre eux ? Non merci. Sélène comptait bien vivre pour son fils et pour elle même en priorité. Elle avait même des envies de déménager afin de fuir les photographes et les journalistes anglais. Ils étaient absolument insupportables, et la sorcière avait dû se retenir bien des fois pour ne pas leur jeter des sorts qui leur couperait l'envie de recommencer à la suivre et à l'espionner. 

Cela risquait de créer des ennuis et bien des gens au Ministère n'attendait qu'une occasion pour lui nuire, à elle et à son frère. Hors de question de la leur donner. Quoique s'ils continuaient avec leurs envies de créer des lois plus restrictives pour les être classés comme non humain, ne serait-ce qu'en parti.. Et bien elle leur donnerait une très bonne raison pour la craindre. 

S'ils pensaient qu'elle allait les laisser toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveux de la tête de son fils, ils étaient encore plus stupides qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas pensé que c'était possible. 

"Arrête de penser au Ministère." dit la voix amusée de son frère, la faisant sortir un peu brusquement de ses pensées. 

Où elle était en train d'utiliser certains sortilèges fascinants de la bibliothèque Black pour se débarrasser de certains parasites. Il avait peut-être bien fait de la couper dans son élan au final. Cela ferait mauvais genre si elle perdait son calme et qu'elle succombait à ce genre de pulsion. 

"Comme si tu ne serait pas à mes côtés pour leur donner une leçon." elle rétorqua néanmoins. Hors de question de lui dire qu'il avait raison, il risquait de devenir encore plus insupportable. 

"Bien sûr que oui, et Luna avec moi. Ainsi que bien d'autres mais ce n'est pas une raison." pointa Harry.

"Je sais, ça reste extrêmement tentant quand même." soupira Sélène. 

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, même en dehors de son envie de leur faire payer leurs actions concernant son fils adoptif, la jeune femme s'ennuyait un peu. Bien sûr elle étudiait beaucoup, étant devenu une Maître en Défense et travaillant afin de le devenir également en rune et en potion. Rien que l'image de la tête que ferait Severus Rogue si elle passait ce dernier la motivait. L'homme avait certes été courageux, il avait pris de grands risques afin de tuer Voldemort une bonne foi pour toute. Mais il avait été un horrible être humain et ça elle refusait de l'oublier. Aucun adulte ne devrait penser à se comporter comme il l'avait fait envers elle et son frère. Le fait qu'il avait pu le faire, la rendait malade. Franchement les actions de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs de Poudlard étaient plus qu'un peu discutables. Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Teddy, à jouer avec lui, à lui apprendre des choses aussi. Enfin avec Teddy ou Xander, il lui arrivait souvent de garder son neveu, un fait qui n'était pas du tout au goût du jeune métamorphomage. Mais il allait bien devoir s'y faire. Sélène ne comptait pas céder aux caprices. 

Elle avait passé toute son adolescence à se battre, à soutenir son frère, et à faire en sorte de survivre. Cette vie normale, c'était plus qu'un peu étrange pour elle, et surtout bien trop calme. Ce qui était bien, elle ne voulait pas que son fils ou son neveu aient à traverser les mêmes choses qu'eux... Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de détruire la communauté magique anglaise. Néanmoins un peu de changement, serait-ce trop demander ? Une distraction ? 

Tandis qu'elle soupirait avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre, un ouvrage fascinant sur les usages des potions en combat, elle s'interrompit soudain, se levant, sa baguette dans la main. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir réagi ainsi, Harry avait fait exactement la même chose. Projetant leurs magies afin d'identifier ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir, tout en restant sur leurs gardes, les jumeaux Potter examinèrent d'abord la magie protectrice entourant la maison. Puis celle placée autour de leurs proches avant de reconnaître de quoi il s'agissait.

Rhaegar. 

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré ce prince d'un autre monde. Un prince avec qui ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avant de trouver, finalement, le moyen de le renvoyer chez lui. Une chose qui avait été plus difficile que ce à quoi ils avaient pensé, peu d'ouvrages concernant ce type de magie, le voyage entre les mondes, avaient survécu. Le Ministère n'avait guère apprécié ce genre de magie, pointant que ce serait trop pratique pour les criminels voulant fuir la justice. Alors que ce que les politiciens craignaient dans le temps, non que ça ait beaucoup changé depuis, c'était que de puissants sorciers et sorcières, choisissent de partir. Surtout s'ils venaient des anciennes familles, et donc des familles avec de l'argent.

Mais ils avaient réussi, apprenant aussi au passage un des dangers de ce genre de magie. Une personne ne pouvait avoir droit qu'à trois voyages entre dimensions, pas plus. Ils l'avaient découvert avant d'escorter Rhaegar jusqu'à Peyredragon où ils l'avaient laissé, rencontrant aussi au passage certains de ses gardes comme Ser Arthur Dayne ou Barristan Selmy, deux chevaliers dont ils avaient entendu parler par leur ami bien sûr. Ainsi que sa femme Elia, qui avait alors été enceinte, une femme charmante aux yeux des jumeaux mais ils ne s'étaient pas attardés.

Ayant réellement sympathisé avec le prince, les jumeaux lui avaient remis une alerte, si jamais il avait absolument besoin d'eux, il pourrait ainsi les contacter. Bien conscient du prix qu'il leur demanderait en même temps de payer. Suite à l'alerte, une lettre écrite dans un parchemin apparu devant eux. Désireux de savoir ce qu'il en était, Harry s'avança et le prit avant de briser le sceau. Une fois s'être assuré qu'il s'agissait bien de celui de Rhaegar, on ne savait jamais, des gens cherchaient toujours à les tuer après tout. 

_Hadrian, Sélène,_

_C'est le coeur lourd que je vous écris cette lettre, une que j'avais espéré ne jamais avoir à rédiger._

_Bien sûr j'adorerai vous revoir et passer à nouveau du temps avec vous, vous êtes des très bons amis et vous ne vous êtes jamais soucié de mon titre, une chose qui compte énormément pour moi. Mais ça vous pouvez le comprendre, étant dans une situation assez similaire._

_Je ne sais que trop ce que je vous demande en rédigeant ce mot, et si je m'en excuse et que je vous donne ma parole que je ferai tout pour combler le sacrifice que je vous demande, vous offrant un nouveau foyer, une place dans mon royaume. Ce n'est qu'une faible compensation j'en ai bien conscience._

_Les choses sont graves à Westeros. Je vous avais parlé de la folie de mon père, et bien elle n'a fait qu'empirer. Il brûle de plus en plus de gens vivants et alors que je souhaitais m'entretenir avec les dirigeants des grandes maisons de Westeros, discrètement, afin d'obtenir le trône à sa place, comme je vous en avais parlé. Il a appris le but de cette rencontre et s'est joint au groupe. Il m'était donc impossible d'agir._

_Mais lors de ce tournoi, Elia et moi avons rencontré quelqu'un. Lyanna Stark, unique fille de Lord Stark, Gouverneur du Nord, une femme qui complète à la perfection le lien qui nous unit Elia et moi. Un fait sur lequel nous nous entendons tous deux. Malheureusement non seulement la bigamie n'est pas bien vue par la foi des Sept, mais en plus elle est fiancée à mon cousin Robert Baratheon, qui se dit fou amoureux._

_Non seulement épouser Lyanna satisferait notre désir, et notre amour, qu'elle partage, nous entretenons une correspondance très régulière. Mais en plus cela permettrait de rabattre le Nord à notre cause. Et avec le Nord, viendrait au moins les Conflans, vu que Brandon Stark, un des frères de Lyanna, est promis à la fille aîné de Lord Tully, qui en est le Gouverneur._

_A l'heure actuelle, nous avons Dorne avec certitude, je pense avoir le soutien de la majorité des Seigneurs des Terres de la Couronne, qui ne savent que trop bien la folie de mon père. Si le Nord se joint à nous, alors comme je l'ai dit, viens avec eux les Conflans et peut-être même le Val d'Arryn. Vu que Eddard Stark, le second fils Stark, y a été élevé par Lord Arryn. Le problème ici vient du fait qu'il a été élevé avec Robert Baratheon, Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage. Et je ne pense pas que Robert acceptera aisément le mariage entre Lyanna, Elia et moi même._

_Je serai très surpris si les Îles de Fers se manifestaient dans mon sens, quand au Terres de l'Ouest... Mon père a insulté à de multiples reprises Tywin Lannister, son Gouverneur. En tant normal je pourrais espérer que cela le rabattra en ma faveur, mais il désire que sa lignée soit sur le trône de fer et il est absolument hors de question que j'épouse sa harpie de fille._

_Ne reste que le Bief, un des royaumes les plus important vu toute la nourriture qui y pousse, et là je pense pouvoir compter sur leur support. Olenna Tyrell, la matriarche est une femme très intelligente qui voit loin. Je pense qu'elle reconnaîtra que mon père a perdu la raison._

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons vraiment besoin du support du Nord si nous voulons avoir une chance de réussite. Si Lyanna manifeste ouvertement son support, alors sa famille devrait se ranger derrière elle, de même que le Nord. Surtout que ça voudra dire que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ils seront importants à Port-Réal. Mais pour faire cela, elle doit être avec nous. J'ai donc prévu d'aller la chercher._

_Néanmoins ce plan reste dangereux et c'est pour cela que je vous écris. Il y a trop en jeu, beaucoup trop, pour prendre cela à la légère. Je ne peux pas nier qu'un peu de magie serait très apprécié, de même que votre expérience et vos conseils pour après être devenu roi si cela fonctionne._

_Je sais que le prix à payé est grand, dire adieu à votre monde, mais mon besoin est grand. Je ne me permettrais pas de vous écrire sinon._

_Je comprendrai si vous refusez, mais je me devais de vous le demander au moins._

_Rhaegar._

"Que comptez-vous faire ?" demanda Hermione après avoir posé la lettre.

Après avoir lu la lettre, les jumeaux avaient appelé leur famille, s'ils prenaient cette décision, ce serait ensemble. Après tout cela les concernait tous, vu que ni Harry, ni Sélène ne comptaient abandonner les leurs, même pour aider un ami. Particulièrement vu qu'ils étaient parents. 

"Y aller." dit Harry après un temps de silence, observant sa femme tout en serrant son fils. Il ne s'était pas prononcé jusque là, pas plus que sa soeur, mais ils avaient tout les deux su en voyant la lettre, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas refuser. Il cherchait donc une trace de jugement ou de critique dans les yeux bleu-gris de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout, en dehors de son fils bien sûr. 

"Bien sûr. Et nous vous y accompagnerons." acquiesça Luna, comme si c'était une évidence.

"Pas de suite alors." dit Sélène en ajustant sa prise sur Teddy, âgé de bientôt quatre ans l'enfant était très affectueux. Elle savait bien sûr ce qu'elle devait faire, mais en attendant l'heure du départ et donc de la séparation, la sorcière aux cheveux de jais comptait bien profiter de chaque moment avec son fils. "Rhaegar ne nous appellerait pas s'il avait un autre choix. Et la manière dont il parle de la paranoïa de son père... Deux étrangers, ça passe, mais un groupe entier... On attirerait bien trop l'attention."

"Et vous ne voulez pas qu'on soit blessé." conclut Neville, observant de ses yeux marrons les jumeaux Potter.

"Il y a de ça, et puis si on doit partir rapidement, genre demain matin, il y a quand même des choses à régler ici. Comme s'assurer que le Ministère n'ait aucun moyen de récupérer notre bibliothèque ou notre argent. Des choses que vous pouvez régler avant de nous rejoindre, même chose pour vos propres affaires en plus." pointa Harry en serrant contre lui sa femme de son bras libre.

"Les miroirs ne marchent pas entre les mondes c'est ça ?" demanda Draco, qui était devenu un ami au fil des ans après la guerre. Son amour pour Teddy avait bien aidé, tout comme le fait qu'il ne ressentait plus le besoin de parler à tout bout de champ de ce qu'il allait rapporter à son père. Il était devenu un homme, digne de respect et dont la compagnie était ... appréciée. Plus ou moins. 

"Non, on a fait le test en raccompagnant Rhaegar et en en laissant un avec lui après, vu qu'il a une certaine présence magique, mais ça n'a rien donné." répondit Sélène.

"Comment allez vous nous prévenir que les choses sont réglées et que vous avez sauvé le monde comme les bons héros et griffondors que vous êtes ?" demanda le blond de sa voix traînante. 

"En utilisant le même système que Rhaegar, ou un similaire en tout cas. Les enchantements qui lient nos bagues à Luna et moi, me permettra de lui envoyer une dose de magique faisant briller la pierre pendant plusieurs jours, lorsqu'on aura fini d'aider Rhaegar." expliqua Harry. 

"Ou en tout cas lorsque le danger imminent sera fini." corrigea sa soeur qui continua après avoir vu le regard d'Harry. "Rhaegar a dit qu'il voulait nous avoir pour conseiller et il y aura sans aucun doute beaucoup à faire pour qu'il puisse accéder au trône, et pour remettre les choses en ordre après. Donc on va probablement être ses conseillers pendant longtemps, à part s'il considère que nous sommes des incapables.... Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être séparé de ma famille aussi longtemps."

"Point." concéda Harry, regardant sa femme et son fils, tout les deux contre lui. "Vous n'avez pas à venir avec nous. Vous avez construit vos vies ici. Partir à Westeros, c'est une énorme décision."

"Vous êtes ma famille, je viens avec vous. Je serais partie avec vous demain si je le pouvais, mais je sais que vous préféreriez que je reste ici pour veiller sur la situation avant de vous rejoindre. Mais que les choses soient claires, vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous faire tuer ou je vous ressusciterai pour vous démembrer moi-même." avertit Hermione, le tout avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui rendait la chose plus intimidante encore. 

"Ne t'en fais pas Mione, j'ai bien l'intention de m'assurer qu'il reste en vie. Je veux d'autres neveux et nièces." commenta Sélène, souriant d'autant plus en voyant la rougeur sur les joues de son jumeau. 

"Tu peux parler, combien de temps encore vais-je devoir attendre des neveux et nièces de ton côté ?" riposta Harry, quoiqu'il rougissait toujours. 

"Trouve moi un homme qui est intéressé en moi, et non en mon nom, ma célébrité ou ma fortune. Un homme qui acceptera Teddy comme mon fils et le traitera comme tel. Un homme que j'apprécie et que ma magie accepte. Et on reparlera de neveux et nièces." contra Sélène posément. 

"Pour en revenir au voyage vers Westeros. Soit intelligent et réfléchi pour une fois Hadrian." intervint Drago Malefoy qui était devenu un ami au cours des trois ans depuis la bataille de Poudlard. C'était surtout lié à Teddy, qui était son petit-cousin. Mais il avait aussi mûri, comme eux tous, il ne se cachait plus derrière son nom ou son père. Il acceptait les conséquences de ses actions et cherchait vraiment à changer. Il était devenu un adulte, et un homme qu'ils avaient accepté comme un ami. Quoique ça restait un peu bizarre. "On est tous liés les uns aux autres et s'il y a bien une chose qu'on a tous en commun, en dehors de Teddy, c'est bien le fait que le monde sorcier et leurs attitudes nous agacent royalement. Vous pour vos célébrités, ainsi que le fait que grand est le nombre de gens qui n'ont rien fait et qui vous énerve copieusement. Moi parce que les gens n'oublieront jamais les actions de mon père et le fait que j'ai fait rentrer des mangemorts dans Poudlard. Ils me critiquent, oubliant que je n'avais guère le choix vu que ce monstre vivait avec mes parents et donc que ma mère était en perpétuel danger."

La voix de Drago trembla légèrement lorsqu'il mentionna sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy était morte six mois auparavant, de maladie. Son fils unique avait tout fait pour la sauver, soutenu par leur groupe, et surtout par Andromeda, la soeur aînée de Narcissa, mais au final, ils n'avaient rien pu faire d'autre que de s'assurer de son confort dans ses derniers moments. Le blond n'en était pas remis, et nul ne l'en blâmait, il avait adoré sa mère qui le lui avait bien rendu. Avec son père en Azkaban, non qu'il ait envie de lui parler, il n'avait plus de famille. En dehors de Teddy et même d'Andy. 

Il avait néanmoins pu compter sur un soutien entier de la part du groupe, composé de gens qu'il avait regardé de haut et insulté, mais qui l'avait quand même accepté. Drago avait ses défauts, comme tout le monde, cependant il était clair qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour protéger ceux qui avaient été là pour lui depuis la fin de la guerre. Un homme avait tenté de forcer sa présence sur Sélène à une soirée il y a quelques semaines, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Enfin autrement qu'en sortant sa baguette et en un début de réflexion sur le sortilège qu'elle allait utiliser, après tout elle avait toujours d'excellents réflexes, il était là. Rappelant au monde à quel point les Malefoy pouvaient être des ennemis dangereux, surtout lorsqu'on s'en prenait aux leurs. Comme les autres membres du groupe d'ailleurs. Par exemple Fred et George s'appliquaient à tester moult produits sur des gens qui disaient du mal de Drago, ou des jumeaux Potter...

"Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, il y aura des choses à régler ici, mais je vous rejoins ensuite." finit Drago. 

"On pourrait venir avec vous de suite." proposèrent Fred et George, assis de chaque côté de Neville, leur mari, ce dernier acquiesçant également.

Cela avait été une surprise à la fin de la guerre, les jumeaux étaient tombés sous le charme du brun et timide griffondor et après plusieurs mois pour le convaincre qu'ils étaient parfaitement sérieux. Neville avait accepté de leur donner une chance, depuis ils formaient une triade heureuse.

"C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée." nia Sélène. 

"Pourquoi cela ?" demanda sans s'énerver Neville, sincèrement curieux. 

"Le père de Rhaegar est apparemment paranoïaque, Rhaegar n'est pas du genre à exagérer, bien au contraire. Deux étrangers, ça attirera une certaine attention, quoique vu que je suis une femme, on devrait moins me prêter attention, en tout cas comme un danger. Mais si nous sommes un gros groupe, là les gens seront curieux et ils nous observeront d'autant plus." expliqua Sélène. 

Elle aurait aimé que Neville et les jumeaux roux, comme ils s'appelaient, viennent avec eux. Un soutien magique autre que son frère aurait été apprécié. D'autant plus que Neville pouvait être très doué en matière de politique et que l'intelligence de Fred et George n'était pas à sous-estimer. Mais elle savait que son raisonnement été correct. En plus ça donnerait ainsi une chance aux jumeaux de dire au revoir aux autres Weasley.

La mort de Ron, deux semaines après la bataille de Poudlard, plus le fait qu'Harry ne voulait pas se remettre avec Ginny, ça avait crée un froid entre Mme Weasley et les jumeaux Potter. Et lorsqu'elle parlait d'un froid, c'était un euphémisme. Bien sûr suivant les consignes et directions de sa femme, ils avaient aussi été forcé de couper les ponds avec Mr Weasley, ainsi que Percy qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se disputer à nouveau avec ses parents. Pas alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se réconcilier. Bill aimait ses frères mais il avait sa femme et leurs enfants.. Charlie lui était en Roumanie, donc même s'il était content pour eux, ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Quand à Ginny, mieux valait ne pas en parler. 

"On vous rejoindra plus tard alors." concédèrent les jumeaux. "Mais vous partirez avec quelques unes de nos inventions. Au cas où."

"Volontiers." acquiesça Sélène tandis qu'Harry se contentait d'un sourire. Les inventions des jumeaux leur avaient plusieurs fois sauvé la vie aux fil des ans, avoir un as, ou plusieurs, dans leurs manches serait apprécié. Surtout si la situation était aussi grave que ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre dans la lettre de Rhaegar.

"Je vous donnerai des graines et différentes herbes qui pourraient vous être utiles. Je sais que tu t'es intéressée à la magie de guérison Sélène, et Harry tu as toujours été doué en botanique. Si ce monde est vraiment dans un style médiéval, alors mieux vaut être préparé à vous soigner et à aider les gens avec tout les moyens possibles." intervint Neville. 

C'était donc décidé, Sélène et Harry partiraient le lendemain matin utilisant le rituel, et le reste de leur famille les rejoindrait une fois que le danger serait passé. Le dîner se passa de manière très amusante et dans une ambiance détendue, volontairement. Ils savaient tous, sauf les enfants, que les jumeaux Potter seraient en danger, et sans grand renfort, et cela pour une période indéterminée. Ils devaient donc profiter au maximum de leurs derniers moments ensembles. En tout cas leurs derniers moments avant plusieurs semaines, au moins. 

Après avoir préparé ses affaires, Sélène se coucha avec Teddy. Son fils adoptif ne venait pas souvent dormir avec elle, uniquement après qu'il ait fait un cauchemar normalement, mais même s'il était jeune, Teddy n'était pas stupide. Il avait très bien compris qu'elle allait devoir partir pendant un moment. Et s'il s'était résigné, à contrecoeur, à l'idée, il voulait rester près d'elle autant que possible. Raison pour laquelle il l'avait suivi toute la soirée. 

Sélène n'avait absolument rien contre, bien au contraire. Si elle le pouvait, elle aurait pris son fils avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui, mais elle voulait encore moins le mettre en danger, et il le serait à Westeros. Non mieux valait qu'il reste avec Andromeda, Luna et les autres. Ils prendraient soin de lui. Ou elle le leur ferait payer. A eux ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'avait mis en danger d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

"Je veux pas que tu y ailles tatie. Tu vas mourir si tu pars." chuchota Teddy alors qu'ils étaient allongés, avec lui dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda inquiète Sélène, qu'avait-il entendu ? Qui avait dit une telle chose ? 

"Papa et maman, ils sont pas revenus." il dit en haussant les épaules. 

"Teddy, ce n'est pas comparable. Tes parents sont venus se battre dans une guerre très dangereuse, et dans un combat où nous n'étions pas à notre avantage." dit Sélène, passant sa main dans les cheveux, violets, de Teddy. "Là nous allons rejoindre un groupe armé d'alliés et en plus, il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait d'autres sorciers à Westeros. Donc nous aurons un gros avantage. On fera de notre mieux pour que toi, et tout le monde, puissiez nous rejoindre rapidement dans notre nouvelle maison. D'accord ?"

Il acquiesça, et consentit à s'endormir un moment après. 

Bien sûr, Sélène aurait été moins sûre d'elle si elle avait su qu'à leur arrivée à Westeros, après avoir effectué le rituel, assez compliqué d'ailleurs, elle et Harry seraient reçus avec des épées à la gorge. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un détail n'est ce pas ? 


End file.
